


His first move

by Nachtjunges



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Chess, Childhood, Fluff, Knightmare Frames, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtjunges/pseuds/Nachtjunges
Summary: “Then give up.”“I’d never to that and you know it.”“Well, then it seems you must learn to give up, dear Brother. To admit defeat is a whole different thing than accepting it.”
Kudos: 6





	His first move

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. This is actually a translation of my 5-year-old fanfiction. As I'm not fluent in English, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Anyways, enjoy!

Lelouch shut his eyes in concentration. He thought about every possible way to win and leaned back with a sight.

  
“You’re just playing with me, brother. I must say that is quite cruel, even for you.”  
A small smile appeared on Schneizel's face.

  
“Oh Lelouch, that’s not true.”  
“It is. You could have defeated me for at least 7 turns, now grant me mercy and get it over with. It’s useless to continue.”  
“Then give up.”  
“I’d never to that and you know it.”  
“Well, then it seems you must learn to give up, dear Brother. To admit defeat is a whole different thing than accepting it.”  
“But I do accept it, I just don’t give up until I can’t move. Until then, I will fight. But as you are toying with me since 7 turns now it’s just annoying.”

  
Finally, Schneizel moved his Queen and Lelouch was officially defeated. He murmured something incomprehensible and got up. He left, followed by his older half-brother, the room and went to the garden. There, his sisters Nunnally and Euphemia were sitting on a blanket and talking excitedly. The sisters started laughing as they noticed that they were being watched. Lelouch turned towards his older brother.

  
“Do you understand them?” he asked. Schneizel smiled anew.  
“You will have to figure out how to understand women on your own, dear brother.”

He waved his goodbyes to their sisters and left the younger prince. Lelouch had to refrain from a rude gesture. Any form of help was clearly not to be found in his older brother. He was always nagging and trying to raise Lelouch as if he was his father. Lelouch was clearly annoyed. One day he would destroy his brother in a chess match. All he had to do was understand him better.

  
“Brother dear, what has got you in a bad mood?” Nunnally asked. Euphemia laughed.  
“I bet brother Schneizel has defeated him once again.” Lelouch glared at them.

  
“You’re lucky to be girls. Everyone just thinks you’re cute and lovable. To me, everybody’s just mean.”  
“That’s not true.” argued Euphemia. “You have many privileges that we don’t. For example, you may go to galas, whereas we can’t.”  
“But not because you are girls. It’s because I’m the oldest. Cornelia must go as much as I do. Also, that doesn’t count because it’s so boring.”  
“So you don’t enjoy dancing?” his younger sister asked.  
“Of course not!”

  
“Well, I would love going to a formal dance. I could wear the prettiest dresses!” swooned Nunnally. Euphemia agreed with heavy nodding.  
“Don’t you wear the prettiest dresses already, darling?” their mother asked. As he moved his head, Lelouch saw her standing just a few feet away. She must have joined them sometime during the conversation.

  
“Mummy!” his sister shouted and jumped up and down to greet her.  
“How was your meeting?” Lelouch asked her, calmer and more collected than Nunnally.  
“Just boring politics and stuff, nothing interesting for you. But can I tell you a secret? My new Knightmare frame has been finished. Do you want to see it?”

  
The children all agreed, and Marianne walked them through the gardens to the training grounds. There stood the Knightmare that Lelouch had already seen on a few notes in his mother’s work room. He was huge.

  
Lelouch touched his mother’s hand.  
“Mother, may I sit in it?” he asked with big eyes. Even though he was a bit too old to be called cute, the trick always worked on his mother. She looked at him and seemed to think about it. The prince decided to push his luck and pouted, just a little.

  
“Alright, but I will go with you. For your own safety.” Marianne decided. His mother helped him into the machine and started explaining some buttons, switches and levers.  
“It’s controlled similar to a computer game.”  
“But mother, I don’t play any silly computer games!” Lelouch reminded her instantly. His mother laughed.  
“Of course. Do you want to walk a few steps?” He nodded enthusiastically, and while his mother helped him move the giant machine, his sisters watched enviously.

  
“Can you teach me, just like sister Cornelia?” he asked his mother as soon as they were back on the ground.  
“Cornelia is way older than you, Lelouch.”  
“So as soon as I’m older? Promised?”  
“Alright, as soon as you turn 12 years old, I will teach you how to pilot a Knightmare frame. Maybe you’ll even get one for your birthday.” Marianne smiled. Lelouch made a noise of enjoyment, while Nunnally stomped her feet in anger.

  
“Me too!” she complained, likely feeling left out.  
“Alright, I will teach you as well. How about you, Euphemia?” The Queen promised. Lelouch turned to his older sister.  
“No, I don’t really like violence. That’s nothing for me.”  
“You don’t have to fight if you don’t want to. But it’s way safer to know how to move a Knightmare. This is the technology of the future, after all. You should know that as a princess of Britannia. Right, Mother?”  
“Well, it certainly helps. But never forget Lelouch, a war is never won just by force and weapons alone. The will to fight, as well as the strategy are essential. If the king doesn’t move, his subjects won’t follow. Do you understand that?”

  
Lelouch tilted his head in confusion.  
“So the king has to prove his power?”  
“No, it means that he has to show his own will to fight. He has to prove his worth.”

  
Lelouch continued to stare at the clear sky as a lonely, white cloud slid into his view. _Maybe that thought wasn’t so wrong_ , the britannian prince thought.


End file.
